Protective Detail
by Alien Altered
Summary: Veronica is placed under Protective Detail. Who's the Protecter? Lamb! Set Season 3. As much as I love Piz, for the purpose of this story he and Veronica are just friends. Will be Lamb/Veronica again .
1. Chapter 1

"I'll put Sacks on it right away, but I'm telling you it's a waste of time

"I'll put Sacks on it right away, but I'm telling you, Mayor, it's a waste of time."

"Sherriff, I'm assigning you to this case. I need the best man in the department. This girl would be a massive liability if the Jonovas's stay true to there word I need you to protect her. 24/7."


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate this

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! 3 lines and already the stories been favourited twice! Thankyou so much!!

The season 3 events have changed around, a lot. So yeh. Enjoy…

"I hate this." Veronica stated.

"And what? You think I don't? It's a Friday night and I'm stuck babysitting you."

"I don't need you to baby-sit me! I can take of myself." Lamb rolled his eyes and plopped onto the couch. Orders were orders, and when they come from the mayor himself, you don't disobey them. Regardless of how much you want to. Grabbing her bag Veronica walked out the door. Lamb sighed before following; this was going to be hell. "Where are we going?" asked Lamb from the passenger seat as Veronica drove towards Hearst.

"I need to ask the latest rape victim some questions." Lamb didn't reply. He hated talking to rape victims. But he had to tail Veronica until the Jonova's were caught, and tonight that meant he had to be there while Veronica interviewed rape victims – whoopty fucking do.

So far things had been good, Veronica had got a few more details from the victim and Lamb was amazed at her sincerity. Who would have thought Veronica Mars had a soft side. "I know how you feel. But anything at all, no matter how small, might help us catch this bastard." That was it. That was the sentence which blew everything to hell.

"You know how I feel? You know how I feel?! Don't pretend for one minute that you know how I feel! You know what it's like to be drugged, raped, and wake up with no idea who did it to you?!"

"Yes. As of Shelly Pomroys party, 2004. I know. I know it sucks and it eats you alive for a while. And truthfully, when you find out who did it to you, it doesn't make it hurt less; it doesn't make a thing easier. But I do know what it's like, I've been there. Just remember that you have people trying to help. You have people to talk to and trust. It'll stop being so terrible eventually, just give it time." Lamb had to admit turning Veronica away wasn't one of his finest hours, but he couldn't change that now.

After leaving the victims dorm room Veronica had taken a deep breath, and a couple aspirin. Then they were on their way to another dorm. Veronica ignored Lamb's presence and he didn't object- he wasn't sure what to say. Mac opened the door fully expecting to see Veronica, but she didn't expect Lamb to be behind her. Shooting a questioning look at Lamb, who shrugged his shoulders, Mac stepped out of the doorway to let them in. But Veronica didn't move. "Grab your coat, we're going out."

Music pulsed through the club, drunken teens danced to the beat and alcohol passed hands. Lamb didn't want to think about people recognising him, with underage girls, at a club. That wouldn't appear well. But he had to follow Veronica. Why him? Why her? ARGH. This sucked. And Lamb couldn't even take a girl home because, for now, his 'home' was the Mars residence. Mac looked so awkward, as did Veronica. Noticing Mac's resistance Veronica pleaded, "Please. Just tonight. I need this." Veronica's life was balancing on a cliff. Her father was constantly gone, Logan had officially moved on, and now there were threats on her life, not to mention she had Lamb as a watchdog. The rape cases had brought back bad memories for Veronica, and for tonight she just wanted to forget all about everything. Just one night, couldn't hurt.

"Oh fuck you, Lamb. I don't need you to protect me; I'm a big girl now."

"So that's why you were just going to let that guy drag you to his car?" Veronica pulled her arm free as Mac followed silently behind.

"Get off me. And he wasn't dragging me, I went willingly." Turning angrily Lamb yelled.

"Don't you realise that that guy could be in alliance with the Jonova's! He could take you right to them. Did you even think about that?"

"Paranoid much?"

The car ride home was silent until Mac began talking. "Veronica, I have to tell you something. I wouldn't but they were going to invite you and I don't want you to be unprepared. Logan's throwing a birthday party for Parker. Lamb spoke up from the back.

"Who's Parker?"

"Logan's girlfriend." Replied Veronica. Lamb smirked.

"Chased another rich guy away, have you Mars."

"Slept with Madison lately, Deputy?" After no reply, Veronica continued, "She's been REAL busy recently. I wonder how the kind people of Neptune would respond, if they found out their loyal Sheriff was fucking a college kid. Dick would probably kill you. Big loss that would be." Mac was watching Veronica carefully; any mention of Madison was bad. Veronica hated Madison, more than anything in the world. She had a way of either screwing everything up, or making things worse. Lamb knew that Veronica hated Madison, but he didn't know why. Maybe one day he'd ask. Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

It was stupid really, letting Veronica drive, he knew she'd had some to drink

It was stupid really, letting Veronica drive, he knew she'd had some to drink. But it was just plain embarrassing to have a car he was in pulled over by one of his own Deputies. And to have said Deputy actually smirk at him was in a class of its own – a class that Lamb would gladly expel, and not only did he smirk, he made Lamb actually show his credentials before letting them off, as if the young Deputy didn't recognise Lamb, the Deputy brought him coffee at least once a week! By the time Mac had climbed from the car and shot Veronica a sorry glance, and cast Lamb another questioning glare, Lamb was seriously considering throwing the case and letting 'Loser Leo' take over, until he noticed the tiny, microscopic flicker that sprinted across Veronica's face – a look of pain, fear, and loneliness; and he thought – 'A few more days won't hurt, much, right?'

"Wait, where do you think you're going?"

"I don't want to, but the Mayor has ordered me to keep you in sight at all times, even during the night – therefore, I have to sleep in your room."

"Always someone's but monkey. Look, Deputy, I know you have a thing for younger girls, but I gotta warn you, I'm not into handcuffs, blindfolds, or ummmmm…..YOU! So stay out of my bedroom." Lamb opened a nearby cupboard and pulled out a blanket and pillow. Pushing past Veronica and in to her room Lamb ignored the memories that attempted to plough him.

"Trust me, '**V**', you're not my type."

"Funny, last time I saw her, Madison was blonde, and in my year level… Or are we talking about someone different…no, it must be the same one; I mean that was the girl who you were going 'hot and heavy' with in that elevator, yes, I saw the video." She'd got him with that one and Lamb knew it, but there was no way he would let her win.

"So, who's Parker again? Logan's new girlfriend, was it? How'd you manage to chase this one away? Accuse him of murder? Find his drugs? Blame him for rape?" Veronica was only slightly shocked he would go that far, but she covered well and told the truth at the same time.

"No actually, your girlfriend either got bored of you or was sick of the lack of satisfaction you gave her so she decided to screw Logan. Pretty much the end of things between us. I could never date a guy who screwed the same person you did, because that would mean that my boyfriend had something in common with you, which I could not ever have."

"So you were thinking of me when you dumped him?" He smirked, laying down the blanket and pillow beside Veronica's bed and knowing he had her stumped. Score one to the Sheriff, score negative one to the Sleuth.

Lamb typed away on his computer as Veronica did the same on hers. Both were trying to find more info on the Jonova family. Lamb so far had found out nothing new, and Veronica was in much the same boat, and with Lamb following her every step, Veronica doubted she'd find out anything soon. Lamb groaned and slammed shut his laptop, having found nothing he didn't already know after three hours of searching. He looked at Veronica, expecting some witty barb (probably something about sexual tension, or incompetence) but received none and noticed her eyes closed. Listening closely, Lamb heard that her breathing was even and shallow. Furrowing his brow, Lamb made his decision and quietly moved her computer from her lap and pulled the blanket over her. He was tempted to look at her computer, take a peek into what she'd discovered, but he resisted, instead closing the lid and placing it on her desk. As he lay back down he whispered "Good Night Veronica". After a few seconds with no reply, and in which Veronica's breathing didn't change Lamb closed his eyes and fell into a well of dreams and memories.

"_Duncan's an idiot, Veronica. You deserve better. Okay? Listen to me. I love you, your Dad loves you, Cliff loves you, you Mum loves you; you don't need Duncan to love you too. You're amazing; don't let any guy ever tell you otherwise. I'll always be right beside you. Right about here," he said as he sat beside her, "Who else is going to teach you the 'off-side' rule"._

Everyone knows I love Leo right? I don't think he's a loser – far from it, but I think Lamb would think he was. I also can't remember if when you sleep your breathe is shallow or deep, I went with shallow – hope that's right.

Thanks once again for reading. You rock!

- Alien Alt.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You guys all know the drill

**Disclaimer: **You guys all know the drill.

By the time Lamb woke Veronica was showered, changed and cooking breakfast. He stumbled to the kitchen and called out, "Bacon!!" Immediately regretting it, that was something he and Veronica used to say when they'd wake to Keith cooking breakfast. Veronica looked momentarily unsure of how to react, before decided to completely ignore the memories he'd stirred.

_Don went to wake Veronica, as Keith finished making breakfast. Don was dressed in the pyjama pants Lianne had given him for Christmas and no shirt. He felt so at home when he was at the Mars house; always had and always hoped to. He pushed Veronica towards the kitchen. When her nose finally registered the delicious smells coming from the kitchen she squealed, "Bacon!" and Lamb mouthed the word at the same time, causing Keith and Lianne to laugh._

"Vite, Vite, Lamb."

"Vite?" Lamb questioned as he pulled on a sock.

"Hurry!"

They were once again in the car, and Lamb had no idea where they were going, but he was enjoying looking through the photos on Veronica's camera. "These are really good."

"They're all of cheating spouses and sleazy motels."

"Still…" Lamb smiled as he came across a set of photos that were different to all the rest. These ones were of Veronica and her friends; they were bright, and happy; such a contrast to the rest of the photos. Lamb couldn't help the sad smile on his lips as he looked at them. She really was gorgeous. Lamb shook his head and widened his eyes - where had that come from? Spending this much time with Veronica was not a good thing, he was remembering, and that could be dangerous.

They pulled up at Hearst again, and Lamb wrongly assumed that they were just going to Mac's dorm again, but instead a boy with a bright smile, puppy dog eyes and light brown hair opened the door. He looked at Lamb briefly, trying to place where he knew him from before opening the door further and allowing the two entrance. "Veronica, what's with him?" Piz asked quietly and with a bit of jealousy in his eyes which only Lamb picked up on. Veronica shook her blonde hair and rolled her eyes. "The mayor's making him tail me for some reason or another. No biggy." Lamb sat in the corner, watching the floppy haired kid subtly flirt with Veronica, as they waited for Wallace to show up. It was uncomfortable for Lamb, to just sit back watching the two teens listening to music and laughing. But Veronica didn't seem to be flirting with Piz, or even noticing his subtle advances, which was pretty funny. The door swung open and Piz immediately inched slightly away from Veronica as if embarrassed or nervous about being caught flirting. Wallace held one hand behind his back and laughed. "Guess what I got?" Veronica pretended to think hard about that before jumping up and down excitedly, "I know, I know! A pony!!" Wallace laughed again and pulled out a yellow envelope.

"Sorry Super-Fly. Happy-snaps! But I think one is of you with a pony…" Wallace then noticed Lamb and glared at him. "What are you doing here?" Lamb was about to respond but Veronica cut in. "He's trailing me for a little while; the Mayor assigned him to protect me. Some dudes threatened me and apparently I'm important to look after. I'll be fine though." Wallace opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Walking to the door he continued, "Well, you'll always have 'Papa Bear' to look after you." Grasping the doorknob he pulled open the door with a smile…

**Did Wallace speak too soon? Who's gonna be on the other side of the door?**

**Thanks for reading. Now, please review!**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

**Note: **Lol. I was just kidding. I'd never kill of Wallace, I love him too much. Did I trick any of you into thinking some hitman was on the other side of the door?

On with the story….

"Logan? Hey. What're you doing here?" Logan shifted from foot to foot.

"Hey Wallace. Is Veronica here by any chance? I haven't been able to get hold of her on her phone or at her house. Should I be worrying?"

"Come on in. She's in here."

"Logan, hey. What're you doing here?" Veronica asked from her spot on Wallace's bed.

"Maybe looking for Madison." Lamb cruelly said, lip curling up into a twisted smile. A fire seemed to ignite in Logan's eyes and he transformed from the slouched over, quiet, almost moping version of Logan to standing tall, hands fisted, and ready to kick the shit out of Sheriff Lamb. Veronica grabbed Logan's arm as he stalked towards Lamb.

"Just ignore him. What's up?"

"Why the fuck is Lamb in here?"

"The Mayor's making him tail me for a bit. Just to keep me safe. But I'm fine, I'll be fine. It's pointless and there's nothing to worry about. Seriously I should make a banner that says that and just tail it behind me, or hand out posters or something. But since you didn't know until now, I doubt that was the reason you're here." Veronica was uncomfortable. She had barely spoken to Logan since the break-up, but if she had to, she was going to try and act like it wasn't weird at all.

"Okay. I'm throwing Parker a birthday party. And she'd really like you there. We both would."

"Um. Lamb would have to go. So you probably don't want us showing up. It'd put a damper on the whole thing."

"If it means having you there, we'll deal with it. It's on Saturday. 5pm in my suite."

"Ah. Sure, I guess. I'd love to go!" Logan smiled and nodded lightly.

"Cool. See you then." As the door closed behind Logan, Veronica turned to Piz and Wallace. "What're you guys doing Saturday night?"

**I know it's really short. But I felt it was a goodish place to end this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review, and feed my ego! Lol. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them, but wait til I'm a ghost, and they'll be all mine (evil laughs).

**Note: **Parkers party is completely different in this than in the show, and it's supposed to be! Hope you like…

Veronica and Lamb stood awkwardly at the door, as Veronica contemplated how she could get out of this. "Well," Lamb rudely interjected, "Are we going in or what?" Veronica closed her eyes briefly and reached for the door handle.

Inside the music was bouncing from wall to wall, and there were strobes and lasers flashing along to the beat. The party was more of a rage than Lamb had expected, but it looked like fun. Veronica was silently grateful, in a party like this it would be easier for her to just disappear. Parker was the first to notice them. "Veronica! Hey. You look hot! Maybe tonight you'll pick up some babe." The hope in Parker's voice was obvious; she was nervous that if Veronica didn't get a boyfriend soon Logan may run back to his 'epic' ex-girlfriend.

"I'm not really in the mood."

"Well then get in the mood! Don't you want to hear some guy telling you how gorgeous you are? How sexy and smart and funny? The way you look tonight, I'm sure you'll find somebody."

"Ah, thanks. By the way, here's your present. Happy Birthday!"

"Aww. Thanks." Lamb had to admit that Parker had been right, Veronica did look stunning tonight. Her hair was straightened and her dress was black and fitting. She looked absolutely amazing. Lamb was suddenly struck by a weird thought; what if she did want to go home with a guy? He was supposed to watch her at all times. But how could he if she was 'with' someone?

"Veronica, how about you lay off the drinks for a while."

"Nah. Go bug Madison." He knew he should stop her, pour her drink outside, take her home, anything, but it wasn't his business. His business was to make sure she remained safe from harm, and that was it. So, he went back to his partying. Spending so much time around Veronica was doing strange things to Lamb, things he didn't like; he'd been feeling sorry for her, protective of her, he was enjoying seeing her smile and laugh, he was getting used to her scent, and today when she'd walked out of the bedroom, all ready for the party, Lamb had wanted to kiss her – thoughts and feelings like that aren't good. He'll have to be careful.

Lamb and some skinny brunette in a skimpy dress were burning down the dance floor, going crazy, and they now had some people watching them, which felt a bit weird. The girl, Chloe maybe, was grinding against Lamb, attracting cat-calls and wolf-whistles from random guys. Lamb smiled lazily at the girl and she reached up to kiss him, wrapping one leg around his waist. How they managed to keep dancing and make-out, even Lamb was baffled, but they did. Every few minutes he'd check that Veronica was still around and okay; she looked fine, a little tipsy maybe, but she was chatting to a random guy and looked alright.

Veronica leant against the wall as she continued her conversation with the brunette guy, Lachlan. Apparently he was a business major. He kept getting her more and more drinks, and Veronica was beginning to feel the effects. She kept subtly looking around for someone to help get her out of the current situation, but she couldn't see Wallace anywhere, Piz had already left, and Logan had gone into his room with Parker half an hour ago. When Lachlan leant in and kissed her Veronica could only turn her head away as he pressed her body between his and the wall. Any other guy and Veronica would've complied and kissed back, but this guy was reminding her of Mercer. She tried to push him away, but Lachlan kept his place and kissed harder.

Lamb looked over at Veronica as Chloe broke their kiss in favour of licking his ear. Locating Veronica with his eyes he found her pushed against a wall and being felt up by some guy. But she looked like she was trying to push him away. Oh shit. Lamb watched for a moment longer and then pulled away from Chloe with an apology and quickly went to Veronica's side. Grabbing the guys arm, Lamb yelled (you had to, to be heard over the music) "What are you doing with my girlfriend?!"

"Your girlfriend? Shit, man, I'm sorry. I thought she was free."

"Obviously she's not. So just stay the fuck away from her okay." The guy backed away in search of another tipsy girl and Lamb looked at Veronica's frightened eyes. "Come on. Let's go." As they were leaving, Chloe ran up and slipped a piece of paper into Lamb's front pocket, kissing him as she did before running back to the dance floor.

As they waited for the elevator to arrive, Lamb placed his hand gently on Veronica's arm. "You okay?" She nodded and suddenly kissed him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. Lamb tried feebly to pull back, but the petit blonde refused to let go, so he gave in. Kissing her back he pulled her hips closer and rested a hand on her cheek. It may sound cheesy, but at that moment it felt like a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders. A rush of emotions and memories poured back and all he could do was pull Veronica closer.

**Note: **So…. What do you think? Please review! If you guys don't like, I could re-write it. I dunno. Please review. Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm dismayed to report that I do not own them

**Disclaimer: **I'm dismayed to report that I do not own them.

Veronica awoke with a pounding headache and the aroma of Lamb warm on her skin. Looking at her body, Veronica found herself dressed in Lamb's shirt from last night and a pair of boxer-shorts. Looking around her room, Veronica noticed the glass of water and bottle of Aspirin on her bedside table, and greedily downed them. Flashes of memory from the night before drifted back to her, and she groaned in semi-regret. Sleeping with Don Lamb was probably not a good idea. They were supposed to be enemies, doomed forever to loath and despise the very existence of their foe, although, over the past week or so, Veronica had seen a softer side to the Sheriff. And maybe, just maybe, her hatred had seeped away. Upon hearing a soft clink in the kitchen, Veronica dragged her exhausted body from bed and stumbled slightly to the kitchen, not bothering to change- what was the point? Lamb had already seen her naked. Veronica was not expecting to find a Neptune County Deputy sitting at the counter sipping coffee. She was not expecting him to glance at her with disinterest and continue reading the paper. Nor was she expecting to find that Lamb had left. But he had. He'd taken what he wanted and run off, just like everyone else.

The new deputy was an idiot! He never spoke, automatically took her keys and drove, pushed past her friends, and slurped his coffee really loudly. By the end of the first day with this moron Veronica was about ready to LET the Jonovas's find and kill her; hell, she'd find **them** if it meant this retard going away! Her anger at Lamb had cultivated into a full-blown rage. And her memories of last night were clear in her head now - she remembered it all, which was only serving to make her horny. Being so on the edge and flustered was pissing Veronica off to a huge extent, so when the Dumbass Deputy looked at her with a smirk she couldn't help her hand from flying out and slapping his idiotic face. After the shock had worn off, the Deputy's own arm flung out and punched her square in the jaw. But as we all know, Veronica is not the type to lose a fight, so she jabbed him with her trusty taser and ran.

**Note: **I know it's really short, but there will be more if people want more. Please let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I know, I know, I suck at updating

**Note: **I know, I know, I suck at updating. Although I do blame technical difficulties. Italics are the past, normal is the present.

**Warning: **Graphic sex. If you don't like, then skip the italics.

_The door slammed against the wall as the two stumbled into the dark house. Veronica's legs were wrapped around Lambs hips tightly, feeling his obvious pleasure against the inside of her legs. __The blonde giggled as Lamb skimmed his teeth down her smooth neck, spreading ripples of bliss through her buzzing body._

She stepped shakily out of the car, trying to walk normally into the station. She ignored Inga's greeting and continued straight into Lamb's office, her fists flexing calmingly. Lamb sat with his head in his hands, still recovering from last night's hangover. He couldn't believe what he'd done; even with alcohol sleeping with Veronica Mars was something he never should have done. The door swung open and the object of his thoughts walked in, a purple stain across her cheek. She said nothing, and neither did he, as they both remained stationary staring at the other.

_His touch was surprisingly gentle down her cheek as he stared into her cloudy eyes. __Veronica rolled her eyes at him and flipped them over, loosening his belt and pulling his jeans down and off his body. She pressed her body flat against his and smiled seducingly at him, still feeling his hard-on against her body. Sliding her hand into his jocks slowly she wrapped her hand around him, stroking teasingly._

Lamb's hair was a mess, his eyes wore the same rings as Veronicas, showing the effects of the previous night, and when he looked at Veronica his eyes were no longer spiteful, they were filled with something else, something entirely different, want maybe.

_Removing his tongue from her bucking hips, Lamb positioned himself above her, staring into her lust-filled eyes one last time before sliding into her__, feeling the heat and moisture around him. Veronica's eyes slid closed as she bit her lip adorably between her teeth, moaning as he stilled. His husky voice croaked as he spoke, "Veronica? Veronica?"_

_She gasped out her reply, eyes still closed in ecstasy "Yeah."_

_Looking at her perfect body spread beneath him, around him, Lamb reached for her hand. "I'm sorry." She squeezed his hand and looked at him with those clouded eyes, bucking her hips again, a silent plea to continue. He withdrew slowly, and plunged back in again, "I'm sorry." Out, in. "So sorry." Out, in. His lips found hers. "I miss you." Their lips separated as she gasped, and his teeth and tongue moved down to her chest. "Sorry." She met his thrusts, grasping his hair. "I…Fuck…I want you…"_

"_Then… take… me."_

"_To… forgive… me." Sweat ran down his back and into the crevices her nails had made from raking up and down his skin. _

Neither was sure what to say, and they stayed in uncomfortable silence until Lamb noted the lack of any other member of law enforcement around. "Where's your babysitter?"

"Probably still recovering from the taser."

"You tased him?"

"Yeah. After he punched me." Veronica counted, waving absently at her purple jaw. Lamb jumped from his chair and went around to that side of the desk, looking closer at her bruise, gently bringing his hand to it, caressing the mark. Their eyes caught, and the two suddenly realised the position they were in.

_The pressure was building up inside her as air become harder and harder for them to obtain. He pushed in harder, deeper, faster, making her head spin and her legs wrap around his waist tighter. His fingers had given up __their quest of working her nipples and were now fisted in her sheets, desperately trying to cling to control. She threw her head back and moaned as his face buried in the crook of her shoulder and neck. Her fingers were cutting through his skin, but he didn't care, he just pressed in further and further, gasping for oxygen as his vision blurred and her lips sucked his ear._

Lamb instantly stepped backwards and coughed uncomfortably. The crackling filled the silence as Lamb sent a message for Deputy Mitts to return to the station. He planned to suspend the deputy for a good few weeks, but until the idiot Deputy returned Lamb had nothing to distract himself from the blonde standing before him, and nothing to divert his attention from the love bite hidden on her neck. He also had no idea what to do about Veronica; there weren't many options left as to who was going to protect her now. There was Sacks, but Lamb sort of needed him at the station, and there was Leo, but he did not want Veronica bunking with an ex – this was protection not some excuse to rekindle a relationship. Aside from those two there was Jackson, but his girlfriend would probably not approve, or there was White, but his daughter's birthday was in a few days. Crap. There was no one left who Lamb would actually trust enough to look after the blonde bullet. "You better get used to this face again, Mars, 'cause it looks like I'm back to being your babysitter."

_The pair rocked backwards and forwards, pumping faster and faster in a flurry of ecstasy. Veronica arched her back as he probed into her one last time. She contracted around him and she came around him, throwing her head back as she screamed his name__, her chest heaving and mind reeling in ecstasy. He twitched out his release with a deep guttural grunt as he joined her.  
_

**Note: **Completely random, trust me I know. But hopefully the next chapter will be better (and less dirty). Please review anyway. If this chap offends anyone I'll take it off. Just let me know.


End file.
